The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known hybrid powertrain architectures can include multiple torque-generative devices, including internal combustion engines and non-combustion machines, e.g., electric machines, which transfer torque through a transmission device to an output member. One exemplary hybrid powertrain includes a two-mode, compound-split, electromechanical transmission which utilizes an input member for receiving tractive torque from a prime mover power source, preferably an internal combustion engine, and an output member. The output member can be operatively connected to a driveline for a motor vehicle for transmitting tractive torque thereto. Machines, operative as motors or generators, can generate torque inputs to the transmission independently of a torque input from the internal combustion engine. The Machines may transform vehicle kinetic energy transmitted through the vehicle driveline to energy that is storable in an energy storage device. A control system monitors various inputs from the vehicle and the operator and provides operational control of the hybrid powertrain, including controlling transmission operating state and gear shifting, controlling the torque-generative devices, and regulating the power interchange among the energy storage device and the machines to manage outputs of the transmission, including power, torque and rotational speed.